


The oldest profession in the world

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil2 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: "You are sitting here, alone, drinking whiskey and talking to a strange woman. Spit it out,anything bothers your pretty head.""I can not talk about that.""Can not you, or do not you want?" I asked, placing my hand on his thigh.





	The oldest profession in the world

_Eva_

My boss had his birthday and that's why I met with some colleagues in a club.

Gabe also came over for a moment, congratulating Tom and sat down at the bar.

Frowning, I watched him, when he ordered the second glass of whiskey, because my husband drank only hard stuff, if anything bothered him.

To get to the bottom of it, I got up and walked towards him, ruffling my hair and opening two buttons of my blouse.

Then I sat next to him, looked at him from the side and ordered me a whiskey.

 

"Hello stranger, why so depressed? Stress with the girlfriend, boyfriend or wife? Relieve your conscience, I am a good listener."

Gabriel grinned at me as I drank and grimaced, because honestly, that was not to my liking.

"So alone, beautiful woman, do not you have anyone waiting for you?"

"In my job I can not afford a partner, they go for a run," I laughed faltering.

"What are you working?"

"I'm in the horizontal business," I said and my husband raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "I am a prostitute."

"And ... you are free today?" He replied amused and I nodded.

"And nothing better to do than listening to the concerns of any stranger?"

"Occupational disease," I replied with a shrug, sipped again on the glass.

_‚Yuck, how can you just like that?‘_

"What do you think, what I have already heard, it‘s like in a bar or at the hairdresser ... We are the comment box of the men," I added, clearing my throat.

"I'm Gabriel," he said, shaking my hand.

"Eva ... a ring ... married?" I asked, nodding to his hand.

"Yes."

"The pretty guys are either married or gay," I sighed in disappointment.

Finally, I was able to attach the sentence that I've been carrying with me all my life.

"Are you happy?" I asked and he nodded dreamily.

"She is a diamond."

My husband beamed and a cozy shudder shot through me.

"But?"

"Nothing but," he replied thoughtfully, taking a sip.

"You are sitting here, alone, drinking whiskey and talking to a strange woman. Spit it out, anything bothers your pretty head."

"I can not talk about that."

"Can not you, or do not you want?" I asked, placing my hand on his thigh.

"I ... do not ... I."

"You can tell me everything, sweetheart, we also have a duty of secrecy", I smiled and looked at him encouragingly.

_‚Come on, I make it so easy for you‘_

 

"I recently had sex with a man."

"And she figured it out?" I asked, looking shocked.

"No, on the contrary, we have a friend of ours ... and ...", he murmured, nervously playing with the glass.

"Friendship with benefits?" I replied and he nodded.

"I liked it ... very much."

"Top or Bottom?" I asked and he looked at me questioningly. "Were you up or down? Do you think your wife takes offense, if you like to be nailed?"

"That's not it and I was Top," he replied, shaking his head. "And my wife, ‚nailed‘ …" and he made quotation marks, "… me too and we both enjoy it."

"Where‘s the problem, I can‘t follow?"

"I liked that feeling, that heat and that tightness ..." he sighed.

"You are a woman, and one who understands that more than anyone, you know it it is not the same whether you take someone from the front or back."

"Ok, I'm in the picture ... it's about anal sex," I replied softly and he nodded.

"Have you ever talked to her about it?"

Gabriel shook his head and returned to his glass.

"Maybe you should do that, maybe she's afraid, and if she say ‚no‘, then you have to fuck your friend again."

Gabriel shook his head, grinning, then looked deep into my eyes.

"No seriously, talk to her about it, take her concerns," I answered with my heart racing.

"Maybe I should do that," he smiled with relief.

"Listen, sweetie, I have to go back over there, otherwise they will make a missing person report.

Nice to have met you," I smiled and closed my buttons again.

"Yeah ... thanks for listening", he smirked and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

_‚So that's what it's about‘_

 

Gabriel paid and went home. I followed him half an hour later and that evening we didn‘t lost a word about it.

"Honey?" He said two days later, put his hands around me from behind, kissing my neck.

"We should talk about, what was in the bar."

"Yes we should," I answered, slowly turning to face him, laying my hands around his neck.

"Why are you worried? Or should I explain to you, how to use the intimate shower?" he giggled amused and I laughed sheepishly.

"Jerk!"

"No seriously, I would like to try it out with you, I want to make it a wonderful experience," he replied encouragingly and I sighed doubtfully.

"You know ... you men have your happy button in the ass, nothing can go wrong, you think that's great, but we women don'tt have that and ... I ... I'm afraid I don't like it," I mumbled, lowering my head in shame.

 

"That's all? We don‘t do anything that you don‘t like and we‘ll immediately stop, if you say so,

I promise," he replied softly and put his thumb under my chin so I had to look at him.

I had wet eyes and a red face and could not help it and I hated that, and how I hated that.

"You trust me," he whispered empathetically and I nodded, blinking.

Gabriel took me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Gabe," I answered with some relief and took a deep breath.

 

Damn, I was nervous. But why? I did not know it myself.

So I sat on the toilet and thought for a moment.

What I had been doing with Gabriel for three years was giving me a headache.

Of course, that was not the only reason. But I was embarrassed to discuss it with him.

Although ... the first worry that it could hurt, I did not have to have, because I know no more sensitive and affectionate person than my husband.

The second concern, that I could not be clean enough, I did not have to have, because from practical experience with my men and research on the Internet, I knew that an enema was not necessary before.

It was enough if you had done the big business a few hours before, because the food leftovers are not collected in the rectum, as many think, and farther than the 7.87 inches, he would not grope. That was, if you did not feel the urge to go to the toilet, or have diarrhea, you are clean.

It was enough to have taken a bath or a shower before and we also had our great shower head. Therefore. Better safe than sorry.

"Well, now pull yourself together!" I said to myself, took another deep breath and went to the kitchen, to prepare dinner and wait for my husband.

 

Two hours later I opened the door to our bedroom and had to smile at the thought, that I had married a true romantic.

"Very beautiful."

"I love you," he said seductively and we clinked the wine glasses.

"And I love you," I smiled dreamily and sighed softly.

"It's just about you tonight, just let yourself fall," he whispered in my ear and kissed me lovingly.

We slowly undressed to romantic music and could not keep our hands off each other.

He took a lot of time to explore my entire body with his tongue, to cover it with gentle kisses and

I melted away more and more.

 

"Turn around, I want your chocolate side," he whispered in a deep voice, biting gently my neck.

As he gently kneaded my butt cheeks and spread soft bites I tensed again.

Out of nervousness, because I could not turn off what would happen soon, but also because I was extremely ticklish.

"Relax my beauty," he murmured reassuringly and went on.

And I was glad that I could hide my face in the pillow, because I felt tears rise.

Tears, because I hated myself for being such a coward.

Gabriel made the greatest effort and I was such a scaredy cat.

Then he gently spread my legs and I took a deep breath, let his tongue slid easily over my crease and down to my hot cave.

I moaned softly at this wonderful feeling, but I still could not relax.

"Everything ok, baby?" He asked and I nodded tense."I have an idea, turn around."

His lips found my nipples and moaning softly, I buried my hand in his hair, closed my eyes and let me drift, as he tenderly nibbled on them.

Demanding and knowing, his fingers found the entrance into my wet vagina and within moments he had turned me into a shivering  small heap of female hormones that moaned unrestrained and stretched out to the wonderful feeling.

"If you do not stop, I'll come!"

"That's the plan honey. I read that ... it's easier after an orgasm, then you're relaxed."

And he was not wrong about that.

 

"Lift your legs," he said softly and after a few seconds, I felt his swift tongue on my anus gently licking and circling, a crazy feeling.

"Do not squeeze, I still need it," he grinned and I smiled at him.

Passionate but gingerly, he stroked my thighs and pressed with his tongue against my anus.

My sphincter opened and my body was suddenly overwhelmed by a heat that I had rarely felt.

Dizzy from that feeling, I closed my eyes and tried to regain control of my racing heartbeat.

The blood rushed in my ears and a firework was ignited in my body.

"Oh God," I yelled indignantly and pressed my head deep into the pillow.

"That's how you like me honey," he whispered impulsively.

He slowly circled with his tongue and I clawed my hands into the sheets.

"Fuck," I gasped a little confused and he came back up, involved me in a passionate kiss.

And I did not find it in the least disgusting to taste myself, on the contrary, it tasted like Gabriel ... the best taste on my tongue.

 

"Ready for more?" He asked, looking at me with lust-veiled eyes.

"Yes," I whispered determinedly and nodding, Gabriel reached for the lubricant on the bedside table, pushed some pillows under my butt and I could relax my feet.

I jerked back slightly as I felt the cold lube and immediately afterwards a finger searching its way slowly and gently into my body.

I waited for a stinging pain, I waited for a burning and pulling, but nothing.

Gabriel looked into my eyes all the time, watching every move, always asking me if I was okay, if it was comfortable.

With happiness and gratitude to have such a loving, understanding and incredibly affectionate partner, the water came into my eyes.

Meanwhile, a second finger had joined the first and it was just an insanely intense and exciting feeling.

"Unbelievable, you feel incredibly good, baby."

"More ... Gabe," I whispered encouragingly and his breath stopped briefly.

Quickly, he grasped the base of his penis and squeezed it hard.

"Fuck baby!"

My entire nerves in this region closed briefly and ignited a gigantic fireworks in my body.

He carefully turned his fingers and stretched me, took more lube and watched every movement of me.

"How does it feel?" He asked, smiling at me.

"It feels good," I replied with a smirk, squeezing his hand. "I think I'm ready for more."

"A little bit more, I feel good in you."

 

Whe he picked up a fourth finger, I jerked briefly, but the burning was over as quickly as it had come. He made it with so much feeling, distracted me by taking care of my sensitive spots, was in alarm every second, if I just grimaced once. Beyond doubt was Gabriel was as aroused as I.

"Hmm ... so good Gabe," I murmured gleefully, closing my eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked and I opened my eyes, staring into sparkling gold.

A hot shower chased me through my lower body as I nodded.

Slowly and carefully, he removed his fingers and generously spread the excess lubricant on his erection.

 

Curious about what followed, I repositioned myself.

With infinite patience, he pushed himself into me bit by bit and I bit my lip for a moment as a brief burning sensation shot through me, but it was over in no time.

Gabriel looked at me sympathetically and stopped.

"All right, go on," I whispered encouragingly, squeezing his hand.

"Great God, so tight," he gasped, holding on to the mattress with one hand.

It was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant.

"I ... fuck ...", he moaned suddenly when he was half in me, overwhelmed with the situation.

"f I continue I will come immediately."

"You know where to stop."

"Do not remember … too long ago," he stammered embarrassed and I had to laugh.

"And I do not reach my cock. Shit, please do not move."

"Out with you and start again."

"Do not laugh," he muttered meekly and slowly slipped out again to calm down. "I'm sorry, but you feel so damn good."

"Oh Romeo, that's not really bad, on the contrary, I see it as a compliment if you can not control yourself," I grinned while scratching his neck.

 

"Do you want to try again?" He asked after a few moments and I nodded, put myself back in position.

"Well, what do you think? Now we are ready, we will not give up now."

It was easier, I was relaxed, I was stretched enough and Gabriel pushed slowly into me, did not move.

"I love you so much," he whispered dreamily, and we exchanged a deep look of love.

After some careful movements, I was sure that I could not come this way.

I moistened my finger and touched myself until Gabriel struck my hand lightly but firmly and took over.

Then he clasped our hand together and leaned on the mattress.

"Gabe ... Gabe," I gasped, holding his hand, wanting to feel the last bumps without extra stimulation. Within a few moments, I felt the vibration turn into a slight throb, then a twitch and finally a powerful pulsation.

My heart was pounding fast, my legs began to tremble as I clung to him and let my emotions run wild. 

 

I was only marginally aware that he had come because I saw everything through a veil.

"I have you," I heard him whisper, hugging me.

"That was awesome," I mumbled, feeling incredibly tired.

"Supernatural," he smirked and kissed my forehead. "Thank you Honey."

 

In the next part ...

The things I did with Gabriel and Cas ... It was only fair that I was once the guinea pig


End file.
